


Blinding White

by honeyc0rpse



Series: Lemon Demon Ocs [1]
Category: Lemon Demon (Musician), Lemon Demon Musical Project - Neil Cicierega (Albums), Original Work, Touch-Tone Telephone - Lemon Demon (Song)
Genre: Fan Characters, Indie Cindy, Lemon Demon, Touch Tone Telephone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyc0rpse/pseuds/honeyc0rpse
Summary: Moving out of your hometown that's been invested by creepy living roadkill and has hallucinogenic waters is quite a big deal, so why not walk around and take some pictures before you leave?Oh, what's that you see?OH.(More lore building for Lemon Demon Ocs ^^)
Series: Lemon Demon Ocs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983124
Kudos: 9





	1. Knowing What We Know

**Author's Note:**

> // there is mention of animal harm, but nothing too descriptive. stay safe!!//  
> yyeyeaaaahhhhhhh…………………lemoned demon ocs………  
> this takes place v early on in the timeline so . enn hasnt met demo yet but his shit is gonna be ROCKED

_ Click click click!  _ The stove shook before exhausting a massive flame. It died out fairly quickly, which made it much easier for Cindy to place a milk-filled kettle onto the stove.

“Pretty weird how this place’s gone downhill so quickly, eh?” She fanned the area around her. “D’ya think mom is doing alright up north? Moving out wasn’t so hard for her, so we shouldn’t have much of an issue with it. I mean unless you  _ like  _ staying in this shithole for your silly ‘theory work.’”

“Yes…but she also had little to no attachment to this place other than hooking up with the same person twice. Twice! How do you mess up that badly?”

“Chill out! Geez, no need to get so heated over this stuff.”

“Fine,  _ fiiiinnnnneee.  _ I’ll chill.” 

“ By the way, Enn—Could you hand me one of those teabags we have lying ‘round? I think we have a few left.” He slid three of the miscellaneous tea bags that lay on the counter towards them. “Thanks. Say, shouldn’t you go out and take your last few pics before it gets too dark? Hey, check it out.” She tapped on his shoulder and nudged his head to the view of the window—the light from the sky burned a toxic red and flowed upwards, soon to be taken over by a deafening purple that littered neon stars across the horizon. “The sky’s not green tonight. Maybe now you won’t get any bites from any of those weird psychedelic gutted-out sewer rats.” 

“You’ve got a point…” Enn buttoned up his coat and readjusted his shoddy camera. “But are you really sure? I think it’s mating season for them. Eugh, thinking about those living roadkill mating makes me sick. Seeing it would be…I don’t want to think about that.” He grimaced. 

“Then stop thinking about it!” The kettle whistled and Cindy quickly dunked the tea bags in. Would it turn out okay? Probably not. 

“Hey, leave me some tea, alright? Even if you somehow mess it up and get leaves in the milk again, aha.” Enn walked out of the kitchen as each brittle plank of wood creaked under his shoes.

“Alright, if you say so. Also, could you try and get your ass back here before midnight for  _ once _ ? ”

“I’ll try, but I can’t guarantee it. I can’t bend time to fit your wants, you know.” And just like that, Enn was out the door and outside. He kept a small Swiss Army Knife close to his person and paced around; going through a cracked concrete path filled with radiating sludge and the like (as long as you don’t step on any of the toxic matter, you should be fine.) Little to no people walked past Enn and even less greeted him. 

That’s just how life was in Funkytown—despite its silly-sounding name, the town itself was filled to the brim with an air of mystery and danger. It was most evident in their landscapes; the sky and water flashed bright and saturated colors, the grass would darken too quickly, and the roses died as soon as they bloomed. Rodents with their insides hanging out roamed the sewers and the smoke that burst from cars was always a smooth and cold white. The small ponds had undrinkable water which would cause hallucinations and the like which would lead to illness. People going missing was an almost daily occurrence, and those who tried looking for them went missing as well. Townspeople tried keeping their hopes up in their dingy hometown, but misery was inevitable. The town-name does fit the town itself, in a way—funky, not right. Off-putting. 

Enn kept walking—his grip on the knife strengthened with each rabid animal that came across his path. Soon, he found himself to be alone. No person nor animals around him. He breathed a sigh of relief and kept walking, taking occasional shots of the “greenery” and the cracks in the concrete. He vocalized a short and simple tune with low “bap” noises; nothing too loud nor complex, but just something to keep him busy.

He then made his way to a fork in the path. One side led to a broken down road on its last legs, and the other side led to a dirt path that bathed itself in heaps of dust and venomous draft. However, a blooming white light peered on brightly from the dirt path. It beamed and glistened with no signs of stopping; like flashing light directly into your eyes, but with more strain and holograph. It twinged in the atmosphere with streams of vibrant indigoes, blues, and magentas swimming around. To say it was breathtaking would be an understatement. Like moths to a flame, Enn drew himself closer to the source of the glow. Every step that drew him closer only heightened the effect the light had around him. No trees, no plants, no animals—just light and the dark void that it was unable to touch. He saw her. The source. 

The luminescent being stood a meter away from Enn, but compared to her he was almost nothing: barely reaching her foot. She stood at a point, with her feet resembling thin heels. Her hair dropped to her thighs and it held the universe. Its insides had smooth, glossy strands of the andromeda and stars that shined brightly. Enn angled his head upwards but failed to see her face. Although colorless, she wore what resembled an overcoat laced with dark galaxy-esk buttons. Enn stayed put, not daring to take another step closer to the wonder before him. Enn stared at her hair with wide eyes. Should he run away? Or should he get closer? Being scared in this situation would for sure be a normal response, but…he couldn’t help but be intrigued. She crouched down to Enn in one graceful motion. Her hair spread around her and muted the very few dying noises of the nature around them. Enn could finally get a good look at her face.

No eyes.


	2. This is Gonna Change Our World

In place of eyes were two gaping voids that held small stars and dark waves of indigo and the like—creating an elaborate scene in them. Her lashes draped upwards to create the illusion of dark but soft-looking eyelids. Enn was lost in her lack of eyes and their appearance, almost leaving him in a state of half-conscious tranquility. She let out one hand and graced it over him, before picking him up in one fell swoop. She poised her hand out so as to not injure nor startle Enn any further. He shifted around until he sat criss-cross, taking it in and all he felt at the moment. The bright light, the vision of the universe surrounding him, and the ethereal being that so close to him. He opened his mouth although there were no real words to say:

“I…” he began before coming to a slow stop. What was it that he wanted to say? Was there anything to say at all? Or was it best to treasure the silence between them? He opened his mouth once more, searching for anything to say, but was left with no result. The woman floated her free hand near Enn before she slowly glided her pointer finger on the side of his face. The tip of her finger was approximately the size of Enn’s head and left a warm, almost bone-chilling feeling in his skin. That’s it. He finally found words to say.

“Wh…Woah…” he gasped, with a cool gust of air leaving his lips. “Uhm…excuse me Miss, but I’ve got to ask…who are you?” He angled his head upwards but was left without an answer. She looked back at him, but still no answer. “Alright…I see. Where are you from?” She lifted him closer to her face and sighed, but once again didn’t answer. Her eyelids dropped and, with another slow but elegant motion, lowered her hand and slid Enn off of it. “Oh. Okay,” he muttered as he fumbled around to regain his balance. There wasn’t much he could do, right? In most other situations he’d be well equipped and take town the anomaly with force, but she was…well, absolutely massive. 

While Enn readjusted his glasses, the woman stood up and turned the other way before walking away. He could still get a semi-decent view of her—

Her height was more adjusted to fit “human” standards (though still quite tall) and her skin had a light rose pigment to it. A large sun-hat obscured her scalp plus most of her neck and head, but light sunspots could be made out. Her once galactic hair was now a light shade of auburn that glistened and glittered. After Enn blinked, though, she dissipated. Poof! Gone. Just like that. 

Without hesitation, Enn turned to a direction separate of hers and went on his merry way, taking his last few shots of animals and plants and such. Instead of keeping his mind on the woman, he distracted himself by humming very,  _ very loudly.  _ Each photo was alright—not good, but alright. Even things that look absolutely batshit get boring after so long. He’d seen all of these before; the living roadkill, the toxic gas that the flowers would excrete, and the like. Nothing new. Nothing interesting. Just plain old Funkytown. What was the point of taking all these photos anyway? He’s already got enough back home. With a long withdrawn sigh, Enn took one last photo. Not of the scenery, but of himself—just a simple photo. After that, he quickly began his way back home. Many thoughts regarding the no eyed girl screamed in the back of his mind. Who (or what) was she? Where was she from? Why’d she caress him and nothing more? 

“Ugh,” Enn groaned, now facing his window. He climbed through with little to no issue before falling to the floor of his bedroom. 

“‘Sup?” Cindy crouched to his level.

“Wh—what are you doing in my room?!”

“Geez! I’m just grabbing some packing tape, chill!”

“I thought you took all of it!” 

“Nuh-uh! You said you needed it to wrap one of your stupid phones up!”

“They’re not stupid! They’re highly functional pieces of technology and—” Cindy interrupted him with a giggle. “I’m just playing with you!—they’re not  _ that _ stupid.” They stood up and continued searching. “So, d’ya find anything interesting?” Enn got up and dusted himself off. 

“Surprisingly, yeah.”

“Ooh, tell!” 

“Well, I met this really tall glowing white woman with no eyed who picked me up. There was more to her, I think, but God I’m just exhausted.” 

“Oh, sweet!” Cindy found the roll of tape, before continuing: “ Anything else?” 

“She touched my face? That’s about it.” 

“Huh. Come to think of it, I think I might've seen someone like that before”

“What?!”

“Well, sort of…last week while I went out to grab some stuff from the gas station there was this woman who kept following me. She wasn’t glowing or anything, but she had a white coat and a hat on. I tried to chat with her but she just placed her hands on my cheeks and left without paying.” Cindy sighed and headed out the door. “Do with that what you will, I guess. Anyway, I’m gonna get some shut-eye since moving these out is gonna be a pain in the ass tomorrow. G’night, Enn.”

“Night,” he replied back. He locked his door, his window multiple times before laying on his now barren mattress. Thoughts of the woman soon returned to him, but this time he ached for some sort of answer. Any sort of explanation, even if it was just a reach. The woman’s more human form struck a special chord within him; the brown hair, pale red-hued skin, and the various freckles and/sunspots. Those features were also those that both he and his sister adorned. His mother never mentioned any sort of father figure when they were children either. Instead, she’d talk to them about a marvelous woman that she fell in love with until one day she just…left. Maybe he was overthinking it. How stupid of an idea was that? 

“Pfft, an alien researcher somehow being part alien. How ironic would that be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SUPER RUSHED IM SORRY


End file.
